


Wings. (Original, yes, I know. Shut up.)

by Katharos



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharos/pseuds/Katharos
Summary: I haven't written Sg1 in years, but Jack started snarking and who am I to say no?





	Wings. (Original, yes, I know. Shut up.)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Sg1 in years, but Jack started snarking and who am I to say no?

Title: Wings. (Original, yes, I know. Shut up.)  
Author: Katharos  
Fandom: Stargate Sg1  
Request: For: **[Unknown LJ tag]** Jack and Daniel get wings.  
<http://www.livejournal.com/community/fic_on_demand/147352.html>  
Notes: I haven't written Sg1 in years, but Jack started snarking and who am I to say no?

 

There was a blinding flash of light. O’Neil was sure Sg1 was developing a pavlovian response to blinding flashes of light. They already looked around in a resigned, ok, what’s happened _now_ fashion whenever a camera flash went off.

This time at least, the results were immediately apparent.

O’Neill arched one wing in front of him and regarded it balefully. It was greying. Somehow that seemed like the final insult.

There was a distinctly unfeminine snort. No, _that_ would be the final insult.

“Carter?” O’Neill said pointedly. “You wouldn’t be _laughing_ at a superior officer, would you?”

“O-of course not, sir,” Carter forced out, then she had to clamp one hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. She cleared her throat carefully. “Um, I’ll just go run some tests shall I? On, uh, background radiation and naqueada levels.”

“You do that,” O’Neil said dryly.

Teal’c regarded them for one long moment. The corner of his lip twitched. O’Neil glowered sourly at his back as the other man turned to follow Carter. That was the Chulak equivalent of rolling around on the floor howling a lung up, but if he tried to call him on it he’d just get the Eyebrow.

Grumbling to himself, Jack turned to examine the other member of the choir.

Daniel was poking hopelessly at one of his wings. There was an, _I can’t_ believe _this thing is actually attached to me_ air to it.

“Now, Danny,” Jack began in his best ‘patronising Sunday school teacher’ voice. “What do we always say about touching the alien doohickey?” He wagged one finger sternly. “No touchie the alien doohickey.”

Danny bristled. That was normal. Only now there was an extra four metre plus wing span to bristle along with the rest of him. It would have been slightly more impressive, Jack thought, if the things didn’t have a soft goldish sort of colour to match his hair.

“I was examining it!” Daniel protested. “And it’s an artefact! And you know, you touched it too!”

“So, Danny,” Jack broke in cheerfully. “Why _do_ you think an advanced culture would want to attach wings to people?”

Daniel cleared his throat, fumbled at his glasses, and mumbled some things about spirit guides and the prevalence of part animal gods, the symbolism often associated with birds…

O’Neill raised a pointed eyebrow. Daniel gave up. “No, Jack, I don’t know why an advanced culture would want to attach wings to people.”

“Right,” Jack nodded in satisfaction at the answer.

“You’d think there would be a _purpose_ to it,” Daniel mumbled to himself before sighing. “What do we do now? Wait for Sam?”

“Well,” Jack said thoughtfully, folding his arms over his chest. “I _did_ notice a nice looking cliff a little bit back there.”

“You can’t be…” Daniel was staring at him like he’d gone insane. “No actually, you can be serious, but Jack that it was one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard!”

“Aww come on Danny,” Jack whined, “It was only a _little_ cliff. Besides.” He grinned. “Don’t you want to see if these babies actually _work?_ ”


End file.
